New Beginnings
by Mickey3
Summary: Life is full of new beginnings.
1. The Reunion Jack & Sara

**The Reunion (Jack & Sara)  
Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 4/14/06

SEASON: 1

SPOILERS: The Stargate movie, Cold Lazarus

PAIRINGS: None

WORD COUNT: 3,164

AUTHORS NOTE: This originally started as something completely different. Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader for this series, Cyn!

Although there are no pairings in this part, the series pairings **_will_** wind up being Jack/Sara, Sam/OC, and possibly Daniel/OC _or_ Daniel/Janet. I haven't really decided about a Daniel pairing yet, or if there will even be one.

ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and it's characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. This story is for fun and I sure as hell didn't get paid for writin' it. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

JACK

"Take care of yourself, Jack." Her whisper barely reaches my ears as I leave the hospital with energy Charlie.

I know she isn't really expecting to hear from me, but I'll be damned if I'll let her down again. She has a right to know what just happened. One way or another I am going to make sure she finds out.

FOUR DAYS LATER

God, I hate wearing this monkey suit. I straighten my tie and rub my hands down the coat of my dress blues. BDU's are _so_ much more comfortable. Sara, however, has always loved me in them, which is part of the reason why I'm wearing them now. I take a deep breath and ring the door bell.

I feel more like a school boy on a first date then an almost forty-six year old man going to pick up his ex-wife to tell her about a top secret government program.

Sara opens the door and stares at me in obvious disbelief, a dishrag hanging limply in her hand.

My heart skips a beat as I stare at her. She still has a hold on me, much as I try to deny it. She looks beautiful, even in her favorite blue jeans, faded by years of wear and washing, and Alabama t-shirt.

"Can I come in?" I ask as I take off my ever-present shades.

Sara shakes herself from her shocked stance and answers. "Of course. Sorry, but I didn't really expect to see you again. At least not so soon." She's always been direct before, no point changing now.

I haven't been in this house since I came home from Abydos, but this isn't home anymore. She hasn't changed much. Pictures of Charlie and I are still up. The couch, though its position has changed, is the same one we picked out together a year before Charlie died. Charlie's roller blades, the one's Sara had yelled at him several times to put in his room, are still in the corner where the boy left them.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee or a soda maybe?" She knows me well enough to know not to offer me a beer.

"No, thanks." I manage to say as I mentally bring myself back to the present. "I came here to see if you're free for the day. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Is this about what happened at the hospital?" Pain flashes briefly through in my heart at her question. Fleeting as it was, anyone else would have missed it entirely, but I know she saw it in my eyes. She knows me to well.

"Yes." I state simply. No point in trying to deny it.

I fought hard to get Sara security clearance so I can tell her about the program. There's no turning back now. It had taken four days of almost constant badgering for the president to finally give his consent. It had also helped that General Hammond had called on my behalf. Honestly, I'm still a little shocked the president gave in. I knew I had been bordering on insubordination after my fifth call, but damn it, Sara has a _right_ to know!

"Should I change?" She asks, breaking my revere as she speaks, looking down at what she's wearing.

"No." You look great. "What you're wearing is fine."

"Let me grab my keys." She takes them from the hook on the wall (still where it had been before) and her purse and follows me out to my truck.

* * *

SARA

Ever the gentleman, Jack opens the door and helps me into his truck.

Neither one of us say a word as he drives. I'm glad. It gives me time to think. That dead look is gone from his eyes. That haunted, soul shattered look that had been there from the moment the doctor said the dreaded words. 'He's gone.' There's still some sadness in his eyes, but some of that old sparkle has come back.

Fifteen minutes later, we pull into the parking facility of Cheyenne Mountain. I remain quiet as I follow Jack to the security check in. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking. What did he bring me here to tell me? Why is it such a big secret that he couldn't tell me at home? The guard looks at me as Jack signs in.

"She's with me." Jack says at the guard's questioning look. "Sara O'Neill."

The guard looks as if he is about to say something, but a look from Jack effectively keeps him quiet. Some things never change. I bend over and sign in, trying desperately to keep the smile off my face.

"Still have quite a way with people I see, Jack." I say as we enter the elevator and the doors slides close.

Jack merely smiles at me. God! I love that smile. It's a big part of what made me fall in love with him. That 'happy go lucky, I can do anything, _endure_ anything, I'm the happiest man in the world', smile. Nothing could wipe that smile from his face for long, especially when he was with Charlie. Not any of his horrible injuries, and there were far too many of those. Not the horrible things that bastard West made him do. Not even Iraq. It would go away for a while, but it always came back. Nothing that is, except one solitary gun shoot that shattered a beautiful spring day, stealing our son from us and forever changing our lives.

I'm, glad to see it has finally returned.

The rest of the descent is made in silence.

We walk into a large room with a table in the center. Four people are standing by the table. I remember seeing three of them at the hospital. I follow Jack to the end of the table, stopping when he does.

He starts the introductions with the bald General at the opposite end. He isn't the only one in a dress uniform. "This is Major General George Hammond. He runs this facility. The other three are members of my team." Jack turns to face a blond haired woman and my gaze follows. "Captain Samantha Carter, my second-in-command." He points to the female who is also in dress blues. We nod to each other and smile. Then he turns to a man with hair that is _definitely_ not military regulation. "Doctor Daniel Jackson." He has a boyish face that reminds me a little of Charlie. I have a feeling that he's older than he looks. Finally, Jack points to a tall black man with an odd gold tattoo on his forehead. "Last but not least, this is Teal'c."

Jack puts a hand on my shoulder and points to some papers on the table with his other hand. "These are nondisclosure papers. You have to sign them before we can tell you anything." I know he sees the skeptical look that must be in my eyes. "This is important, Sara. Trust me. Please."

I don't hesitate any longer because I'd never stopped trusting him. I read the papers and sign them.

Jack guides me around the table and pulls out a chair for me. Then he pulls out his own and sits. Right next to the general. I get the impression that's his usual seat. The others take their queue from Jack and sit.

* * *

Two hours later, I'm staring at them in stunned silence. It's defiantly going to take some time to process everything they've just told me. I'm sure I haven't even heard _half_ of it. What I have heard is enough. Gate travel, aliens, bad guys with glowing eyes, energy beings that lived in crystals? What the hell have they gotten themselves into?

If I didn't know Jack so well, I'd swear this was some kind of practical joke. They'd answered my questions, and I had a lot, with patience. No one says a word. They stare at me in silence, no doubt trying to gauge my reaction. I know Jack had assured them before hand that I won't say anything, even without the agreement.

I think they are genuinely worried about me.

"Sara, are you ok?"

I look at Jack. He's looking at me with concern in his dark eyes. "I think so."

"Not really."

"No. No, I'm not."

Jack takes my arm and gently guides me out of the room.

* * *

JACK

I glance at the General, who nods, then stand. I then take Sara's arm into mine. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Sara nods mutely and stands. I guide her into the commissary, which much to my relief was almost empty. Immensely grateful that all but three teams, including my own, are off world at this time. We quietly pick out what we want. "Richards," I say in a grave tone, "the Jell-O case is suspiciously empty."

I steal a sideways glance at Sara and am happy to see her grinning at my antics. The young man has only recently transferred to the SGC and I take great pleasure in teasing him whenever I can. What can I say? He makes it so _easy_. I smile briefly then quickly steel my face and turn toward the Sergeant. "Uh, y-y yes, sir." The sergeant stutters. "I'll see if the cook has anymore ready, sir."

"You do that." I turn to Sara as the Sergeant walks briskly into the kitchen.

"You're incorrigible, Jack." Sara smacks me gently on the shoulder.

"I know. It's a gift."

I turn as I hear someone approaches from behind. "What's that, sir?" Carter asks. "Harassing the kitchen staff or being an all around smart-ass." Her smile falters slightly and she adds, "Sir," quickly.

I can't help but smile at the look on her face. Technically, she's bordering on insubordination with that remark. "Both, Carter. Something I can help you with or are you just here to sample the fine cuisine?"

"General Hammond asked me to inform you that as of 0700 tomorrow, SG-1 is no longer on stand down. Something's come up and he wants us on it." I feel a twinge of pride towards the Captain. She knows that, just because Sara now knows about the program, doesn't mean that anything other than what she's already been told can be discussed in front of her. Despite my initial reservations, she's proving herself to be a capable warrior.

Damn. It's always something. I nod to the Captain. "Thank you."

Sam salutes. I return it with usual half salute; she does a smart about face and leaves the commissary. I turn back to the food counter as the Sergeant returns with a tray of assorted colored Jell-O's. "Thank you, Sergeant." I smile at the other man then turn back to my ex.

"You're welcome, sir." Richards replies breathing a sigh of relief as he goes back to his duties.

"Some things never change." Sara says sadly, as I lead her to a table in the corner. God, I'm so tired. I know there are dark circles beginning to form under my eyes.

I can tell by the look on her face that Sara has something on her mind. I sit quietly, giving her time to collect her thoughts. After only a few moments, she voices what it was.

"It was a suicide mission wasn't it? That first mission to . . .," she pauses trying to remember the planet's name, and I wince. I knew she'd be asking me about that. "Abydos." The name comes to her as I'm about to tell her. "You weren't supposed to come back." It isn't a question. I'm silent as she studies my face a moment, than adds sadly. "You knew it. You didn't want to come back. That's why you took the mission. You wanted to die."

"Yes." There's no point in lying. She knows me to well.

She's waiting for me to say more. After a few moments, it became obvious to her that I won't so she breaks the silence. "What changed?"

A small smile finds its way to my face. "Daniel." I state, then pause. "And Skaara."

Certain she noticed the affection in my voice at the boys name, I wait for the question I know is coming.

With a quizzical look she asks, "Skaara?"

She listens as I tell her the events of that almost fatal mission.

"He's a good kid. He reminded me a lot of Charlie." I finish a nostalgic smile on my face.

* * *

SARA

He finishes his story and I wait a moment before asking, "He's the boy, isn't he? The one who was taken as a host with Daniel's wife. . ." I try desperately to remember the woman's name but can't.

Jack's eyes harden as he says, "Sha're. Yes."

I've heard enough for now. I need time to process everything I've just been told. Jack's had enough for now too, I think. I know him pretty well, even after more than a year apart. He hasn't been sleeping much lately. Then again, neither have I. Not since that day at the hospital.

We sit quietly for a few minutes. Jack breaks the silence this time.

"What have you been up to?"

"I went back to school a little over a year ago to get my PhD. I'm going be a grief councilor." I got my Bachelors degree about a year before Charlie was born. I had just started towards my PhD when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie. I didn't want to quit, but by that time, Jack was gone about eight to nine months out of the year. I had fully intended to go back shortly after Charlie was born, but it never happened. When Jack left that night, I was so sure he wasn't coming back. I fell apart. It didn't last. I'm a lot stronger than I was in my younger days.

Jack taught me to be strong.

A few days later, I realized it was time to go back to school. That's another thing I learned from Jack, how to stand on my own two feet.

* * *

JACK

"So," Sara begins as she returns her now empty tray to the counter, "how about a tour?"

"I though you'd never ask."

I look at my watch. Just in time.

We walk back to the control room in silence. I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. I can't believe the way my heart still flutters when I get this close to her. On a whim, I place my hand in hers half expecting her to pull away immediately. To my surprise, she squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

The General smiles warmly as we enter the control room. "You're right on time, Jack." He says as I guide Sara to the to large window. "This," Hammond says as the blast door slides up, "is what started it all."

I grin at the wide-eyed wonder on her face as Sara stares at the Stargate. I see my little boy's face reflected in hers.

"Wow." She jumps back in awe as the circle began to spin, the chevrons lighting up as it goes. She jumps again when water seems to splash out towards them. I'm sure she is aware this will, most likely, be the last time she'll ever see it.

The General grabs the mike as four people come through the gate. "Welcome home SG-5" his voice booms through the mike. "Debriefing in one hour." He releases the mike and turns to Sara. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. O'Neill. Enjoy the rest of your tour."

"Thank you, sir." She says.

The general smiles warmly then leaves.

I show her around a little more, making brief stops at Sam and Daniel's offices, than take her home.

* * *

I turn off the engine, walk around to Sara's door, and help her out.

"How about a cup of coffee?" She asks. "I think I still have some chocolate cake." She adds quickly.

I raise an eyebrow and smile. "Did you say cake? Lead the way." Bowing deeply, I swing my arm in a grand gesture towards the door.

Sara cuts each of us a piece of cake while I make coffee. I notice that my piece is bigger. Then, we walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

We eat in silence. "Is that why you left?" I ask as I set my empty plate on the coffee table. "Because you knew I wasn't coming back?" I look into my cup, stick my finger in and flick something out of my coffee.

Sara smiles, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I left because there was nothing to stay for, Jack. You were here physically but that was it. I didn't know how to reach you. I guess some part of me knew you'd be back. That's why I filed for a divorce. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it anymore."

I smile sadly. God, I was such a fool. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out. I just didn't know how to deal with what happened." It was my fault, not hers. She has to know that.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack. It was just a stupid, horrible accident."

God, how I still love her!

I can't look her in the face. I don't deserve sympathy, especially not from her.

* * *

SARA

I can't help the amused smile that crosses my face as Jack sticks his finger in his coffee again. It's an odd habit he has.

I remember what Jack had told me about Daniel and Skaara.

"You had changed when you came back?"

Another sad smile. "You could say that.

Daniel, Skaara, and the Abydonians made me realize that there are still things worth fighting for, even when you lose someone you love." He says.

"Why didn't you call me when you got back?"

"I knew you had moved on. I didn't want to hurt you again. I loved you too much. So, I figured the best thing to do would be to just let you go."

We drink the rest of our coffee in silence. A few minutes later Jack stands. "I should be going now. I'll call you soon."

I take a deep breath, hold it a second, than released it. "Jack you don't . . ."

He raises a hand cutting me off. "Just because we aren't married anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you. I just want to make sure you're OK. Besides, there's nothing saying we can't still be friends is there?" He waggles his eyebrows at me in the way that always made me laugh. Still does.

"OK. And yes, we _are_ still friends." I relent. He hugs me once more then turns and leaves.

I stand in the door and watch him drive away, staring down the road several minutes after he's out of sight. I have no doubt he'll keep his word.

He always does.

_The End_


	2. Moving On Jack, Sam, & Janet

**Moving On  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Started 8/05, Finished 7/15/06

ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

Word Count: 7,108

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It was established in Fragile Balance that Jack's birthday is October 20, 1952. I'm going with that.f

Thanks to Cyn for the beta.

This picks up were 'Paradise Lost' left off.

* * *

"Sure, Harry. Sure." I smile at the man then turn to watch the Tok'ra ship fly overhead. It circles, apparently looking for a place to land.

I get up slowly just as the ship lands, wincing as the pain in my leg flares. It's about time. I mutter as I watch three people exit the ship. A month on some god-forsaken moon with nothing to eat but fish and a mind-altering plant, not to mention no one for company other than a man I _really_ don't like, just isn't my idea of a vacation.

Neither is having a piece of wood skewer my leg, but at least I got to shoot Maybourne. Twice! What the hell was he thinking anyway? Using a grenade to try to kill the pig. Pulling that piece of wood out of my thigh had damn well _hurt_.

Then there's the little matter of all the dead bodies lying around. Just the thought of it sends involuntarily shudders through me.

"Wouldn't happen to have one of those handy little healing devices thingies would you?" I ask as Jacob comes up beside me.

"Sorry, Jack, not this time." Jacob sounds genuinely sorry. "This wasn't a scheduled stop. We were in the neighborhood and heard you needed a lift," he says as he stops when he reaches my side.

"Dang. Who are your friends?" I nod towards two people who came with Jacob. I don't recognize them. The woman is tall with dirty blond hair and a sour look on her face like she's just sucked on a barrel of lemons. The man is shorter than the woman with almost black hair and an equally annoyed look. Both are wearing clothing similar to Jacob's. It is obvious they're Tok'ra operatives.

I think I've mastered the art of scowling. "Well, they look . . . pleasant," I say before Jacob can answer my question.

"They are two of our best operatives. We were on a mission when Sam called. She's the one who figured out you were here on this moon."

"I kinda figured she'd be the one to find us," I interrupt. "That's one hell of a smart daughter you've got."

"Yeah, I know." There's more than just a hint of sadness in my friends voice. "Shelby and Kanna thought we should wait until we completed our mission to come get you. Luckily, the council agreed with me and authorized us to get you first." Jacob smiles.

"Really?" I ask, a sardonic expression on my face.

"Yes, Jack, really. The mission is supposed to last about six months." I flinched. Six more months in this so-called paradise is _not_ my idea of a fun vacation.

"Yeah, somehow I just _knew_ you wouldn't want to wait that long." Jacob grins, and then continues. "Most of the Tok'ra may not be thrilled about working with Earth, but they do realize that they owe you for saving our butts more than once."

"Well, aren't they noble?"

Jacob winces at the tone of my voice but remains silent. I watch silently as the others carefully lift Harry and carry him onto the cargo ship. "About Harry, think you guys could find somewhere to stash him? Somewhere he'll be safe."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't, but he did help us save Carter. He's helped us a few other times as well, even when he didn't have to." Like when he helped me get Hammond off the proverbial hook. "I think he's suffered enough. Besides," I do a pretty good impression of the cat that ate the canary too, "I did get to shoot him. Twice."

Jacob looks at me, his eyebrow raised in a way that reminds me of Teal'c. "Sure, Jack. We'll take care of him. Let's get you home. That leg is bleeding pretty badly." I can hear the concern in Jacob's voice as he looks down at my leg.

Damn! It is bleeding again.

"Come on, Jack." Jacob urges when I don't move immediately. I don't need a mirror to tell me my face is pale. Way to much experience over the years. We walk slowly. Can't really move to fast with me leaning heavily on Jacob.

"Yeah, home sounds good. Hell, even ole Doc Frasiers infirmary is sounding pretty good right now." God, my voice sounds as unsteady as my legs feel.

Jacob steadies me as I began to sway slightly.

"Whoa." I can't help the moan that escapes as I lose my footing and stumble.

"Easy, buddy. I've got you." Jacob repositions his grip on me, taking more of my weight.

He slows our pace as we approached the Tok'ra cargo ship. When we are finally on board, Jacob leads me to the back of the ship and helps me sit on the floor.

"You know, you guys really need to think about putting a few more seats in these things. Sitting on a cold floor isn't good for old bones don'cha know?" Not exactly my best joke, but I am a little tired here. Blood loss and infection will do that to ya.

"Sure, Jack. I'll bring it up at the next council meeting." Touché. I'm not the only one who can do sarcastic. Jacob reaches into his pocket and pulls a small vial of blue liquid, which he hands to me. "Here drink this. It'll help with the pain. I hesitate. I can just imagine what Jacob is thinking. Probably something along the line of, 'For once Jack, don't be such a stubborn ass'.

Jacob's awful silent.

Aw, crap! The snakes coming out to play. Not that I'll ever admit, but Selmak isn't so bad.

"I assure you Colonel O'Neill, the drug is merely an anesthetic. It will not harm you." He pauses, and then adds, "It will be several hours at least before we reach the Alpha site. There is no reason for you to suffer during the journey."

Selmak allows Jacob to take over again. He watches me, concern evident on his face.

No worries buddy. I've had worse. My eyes drop to the vial in my hand.

Although my mistrust of the Tok'ra is well known, I do trust Jacob. To be honest, I've also developed a fondness for Selmak. He . . . she . . . it is one of the few Tok'ra who openly acknowledges how many times the SGC, and SG-1 in particular, have saved their snaky butts. He is also the only one who doesn't treat humans (those from Earth in particular) as though we are below the Tok'ra.

Bottoms up, I down the vial in one swallow. "Well, that was tasty." Sarcasm laces my voice heavily. I shiver and hand the bottle back to Jacob.

Crap! That hurts! My hands grip into tight balls at my side, as a sudden pain shoots through my leg at that movement. It lasts only a second and I sigh in relief, as the pain in my leg dissipates.

"Feeling better?" Jacob asks.

I nod and watch silently as Jacob takes what looks like a bandana from his pocket and wraps it tightly around my leg. "Yeah-sure, you betcha." Knowing I'm in good hands, and feeling just a little loopy, I relax.

Jacob smiles at my answer.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall. Sweat has formed on my forehead and my cheeks are flushed. I feel the back of Jacob's hand touch my forehead. I know I have a fever but I don't think it's too high. I keep my eyes shut. Jacob sighs as he feels my pulse. It's steady.

"Relax my friend," he says softly. "We'll get you home." He settles on the floor next to me. I'll bet Kanna and especially Shelby disapprove.

Screw them.

I open my eyes, just a crack. Oh man, if looks could kill Jacob would be dead several times over. Shelby is most definitely not a happy camper. I'll bet she had been the most vocal against picking us up. Tough.

From the look on Jacob's face, I can tell the next six months won't be fun for him.

What the heck was that stuff? Think I'll just take a little nap here.

**JANET**

"Medical team to the gate room!" Hammond's voice booms through the base. My team has been waiting for this call. The general notified me about four hours ago that the Tok'ra would be stopping on a small, uninhabited planet to send the colonel home.

It's about damn time too. The whole base has been on edge ever since the Tok'ra reported that they had found O'Neill and Maybourne and were bringing the colonel home. They weren't very talkative about it either. Apparently, the operative who actually called was blunt and kept the message short. All she said was that Jack was injured and that they'd be finding a safe place to drop off Maybourne.

All of SG-1, the general and I had let out a huge sigh of relief. The colonel was injured, again, but he was alive. That's all we cared about. I know the Tok'ra already contacted the SGC to let us know that Jack had been safely delivered to the Alpha Site. The general told us me he'd be calling for my team when the colonel arrived.

I know the general was also relived to find out who would be bringing the colonel back. He knows, as we all do, all to well, how the colonel feels about the Tok'ra. At least the second-in-command of the SGC likes and trusts Jacob, and to some extent, Selmak.

Sort of.

**JACK**

"Hi, kids. Miss me?" The gate disengages behind me. I scan the room and find what I'm looking for, the smiling faces of my very relieved team. My strength leaves me and I sink down onto the ramp.

Frasier jumps into action, her long white coat flapping behind her. Two male nurses follow her, their coats also flapping in their wake. Janet puts one hand to my forehead and the other too my neck, simultaneously checking my temperature and pulse. The red haired nurse begins hooking up the IV while the shorter, dark-haired nurse carefully pulls the make shift dressing away and checks the wound.

For once, I make no effort to push them away. The Tok'ra drug faded over half an hour ago and my leg is beginning to throb unmercifully again.

The redhead looks familiar. I watch them work. The other guy must be new. I groan and my leg spasms then jerks reactively as the man pokes a little two hard. The nurse scowls and gets a firmer grip on my leg, causing me to groan louder. This yutz is really pissing me off!

What a _lovely_ bedside manor. I'm about to say something sarcastic when I notice what looks like remorse flash across the young man's face. I force myself to calm down before speaking. "Hey, I realize you're a strong young man, but do you think you could take it easy on the old guy?" I give him a small smile to help soften my words, and a hope that the nurse won't take my words as a personal attack.

The young man gives me a weak smile of his own. "Sorry, sir. Bad day." The nurse mumbles as his face reddens as bright as the other man's hair.

"First day?" I watch as Janet slides masterfully beside her nurse. She says nothing as she begins to check the wound.

"No, sir." The nurse, whose nametag I could now clearly see reads Jenkins, answers.

I nod. "Just take it easy, k?"

"Second week, sir. Still trying to get my balance here." I smile reassuringly. I can see he's calming down. Obviously relieved to know I'm was not angry with him. Well, not so much anymore, at least. The young man turns wordlessly back towards my leg and watches the doc intently.

After a minute, I look up into Janet's eyes. "Hiya Doc. Long time no see." I smile at her and she returns it. "Look, I know it's been a while since you've seen me and youre just itching to start poking and prodding, but what do you say we skip the big honkin needles, huh?"

The relief on her face is obvious and the smile I get from her almost makes it worth the big needle I see in the red haired nurses hand. "Didn't think so." I sigh in defeat and allow the two male nurses to lift me onto a gurney. How embarrassing is this? The doc inserts the needle into the IV.

Better there than my butt. For once, I welcome the sweet relief the morphine flowing through my veins will soon bring.

"Theres no place like home."

"Very true, sir," Janet says. She turns back towards the dark haired nurse and I hear her say, "There's a lot of blood here lets get him to . . ." her voice fades and my vision begins to blur. Exhaustion, aided by the morphine, finally overtakes and I slip into blissful oblivion.

**JANET**

A heavy sigh escapes me as I follow the colonel's gurney to the infirmary. He never ceases to amaze me. The man was obviously in excruciating pain, yet he still managed to push aside his anger and pain to take the time to calm my new nurse realizing that the young man was suffering from 'New Guy Jitters'.

Tim is a good kid and will make a fine nurse one day, if he can get control of his nerves. The kid is jumpy as all hell.

He seems to be more confident now. His back is straight as he and Simon guide the gurney skillfully down the hall. We reach the infirmary in no time and I take a deep breath. I begin barking out orders as my team and I prep the colonel for surgery.

Two hours later I approach O'Neill's team smiling. My team, as always, have done exceptionally well. Few words were spoken as we worked; it's almost as if we can read each others minds. Much the same as it is for the members of SG-1. I'm especially proud of Tim, who finally seems to have settled in. Note to self: thank Colonel O'Neill when he wakes up.

"He's going to be fine. The leg wound bled quite a bit and he's developed a minor infection, but it's not as serious as it looked. It should heal completely in a couple of weeks.

Apparently, there weren't many food choices there. He's a little malnourished and has lost a few pounds. But not too much," I add quickly at their worried expressions. "He should gain it back quickly. He's sleeping now but you can sit with him if you promise to be quiet and let him rest."

Three grateful smiles greet me as they thank me and walk over to the colonel's bed. Sam and Jonas each sit on one side, Sam gently grasping his IV-free left hand, as Teal'c stands at the foot of the bed keeping watch over his friends.

I watch them for a moment then check the colonel's IV one last time before returning to my rounds. The damn breaks and I can't stop the tears that fall as I walk away. Amazed and relieved that, once again, Colonel Jack O'Neill has escaped death.

I can't help but wonder though, how many times can he do it before that famous O'Neill luck runs out.

**JACK**

Oy! That's the last time I _ever_ travel the Furling Express! Doc's happy juice is finally wearing off. I can tell. My head is still a little foggy but my leg is beginning to throb dully. Not that I'll tell her that. A little pain never hurt anyone. I much prefer to deal with it on my own and keep a clear head thank you very much.

I don't need to open my eyes to know she's here. I can hear the soft click of her heels on the infirmary floor. I catch a whiff of the perfume she wears. She doesn't wear much. Most people can't even tell she's wearing any unless she's standing right next to them. Nevertheless, I can tell. It's the same kind Sara wears.

Much as I grumble, bitch and moan, aggravate Janet and her staff, and make my self a general pain in the ass, I have to admit there's nowhere else I'd rather be when I _have_ to be hospitalized. Of course, I'm still going to pester the heck out of the good doctor until she lets me go home.

I should call Sara as soon as Doc releases me. She knows that I'm gone a lot, but she still worries if I don't call her at least once a month. She played it cool, but I could tell she'd been really scared when I was stuck on Edora for three months. I'm just grateful Daniel talked to her while I was gone. I'm sure she didn't buy whatever tale he'd spun, but she didn't question it.

She's hovering. She knows. I never could fool her. Guess I should oblige and open my eyes.

Crap! What _is_ it with doctors and penlights? What the heck could possibly be in my eyes that will help my leg?

"Geez Doc, is that really necessary?"

"Nice to see you too, sir." She can't disguise the relief in her voice. "How do you feel?"

"Like some stupid rat bastard tried to use a damn _hand grenade_ to blow up a _pig_ and skewered _my leg_ instead. Then there's the demented, Napoleonic power mongering doctor with a penchant for sticking honking big needles in my butt and blinding me with her damn lights," I growl.

"You know, Colonel, you really should watch what say to the one wielding the penlight and needles." There's an evil glint in her eyes. "Not to mention, the one who decides when you can go home and when you can go back through the gate."

Now that's low. Told you she's evil. She chuckles at my unintelligible grumbling. I think she enjoys this a little _too_ much at times. Good thing I like her so much.

Suddenly, I realize something is missing.

"I've sent them to bed, sir. They've hardly slept at all since you've been gone."

You know, sometimes I swear that woman is a mind reader.

"Don't worry, I'll let them in to see you when I feel you have _all_ had sufficient sleep. They'll be mothering, and annoying you to no end, soon enough."

Told ya. Like she has room to talk, though. She's worse than they are sometimes. She scribbles something on my chart.

"Now, I have rounds to make. Get some sleep, sir. Doctor's orders."

I stifle a yawn and pull the covers up to my neck. Slowly, my eyes close as sleep claims me again.

God, it's good to be home.

* * *

Four days later, Doc has _finally_ agreed to let me go home. I should have been released two days ago. I've had worse than this with no more than an overnight stay in Doc's infirmary. Hell, this time, it took three hours of constant, loud, complaining and nagging and being an all around pain in the ass just to get her to let me go to my quarters after the first night. Even then, she made several stops every day to my quarters. Not much more to do there then there is in the infirmary, but at least I had my team to keep me company. Without having to worry about them being shooed out. Oh, and no pesky nurses waking me up every half hour to check my temperature.

Just got a couple of stops to make before I go.

I walk as fast as my wounded leg will allow. It's healing pretty well, but is still sore. Seems I had some little bits of wood and dirt that good ole Frazier had to scrap out. Didn't help that I'd developed a bit of an infection as well. Luckily, it wasn't too bad.

Doc was none to happy with me when I woke up, as evidenced by the way she reamed me out about another fine mess I'd gotten my self into.

Too bad.

For crying out loud, it's not like I _asked_ the idiot to setup that stupid trap!

I know she was just venting her fear and anger that I might not be coming back this time. God only knows how long I would have been stuck on that damn moon if it weren't for the dedication and hard work of my team.

My thoughts shift to what I'm going to say as I limp down the hall to Lee's lab. When I had first heard of the incident, I'm not sure whom I was most pissed at. Lee, for how he back-talked and disrespected Carter, or Carter for letting her emotions get the best of her and for not realizing that Lee was right.

Dr. Bill Lee gulps as I limp into his lab. There's an odd mix of relief and apprehension on his face. I think he knew this was coming. I'm sure he's glad I made it back alive and, for the most part, well. He's a good man. Smart, though not as smart as Daniel. OK, need to get off that train of thought.

I'm sure he knows I read the mission reports of the scientists on occasion and was sure I would have read his. He put down the file hed been holding.

Lee pushes his glasses back up his nose and adjusts his lab coat. "Colonel O'Neill, welcome home. It's good to see you up and about."

I give him a small smile. "Thanks, Doctor Lee."

Lee watches as make my way slowly towards him. "Dont touch that," he yells as I reach for one of his doohickeys on the far end of the table. Damn scientists. Never want to share their toys. Reminds me of Carter. And Daniel.

Right, still not quite ready to go there.

Back to the matter at hand.

He must see the less-than-amused look on my face and quickly adds, "Please. Sir." He visibly sighs in relief when I shrug and move my hand away from the object.

"I think you know why I'm here, Doctor." No point in delaying this any longer.

The scientist nods. "Yes, Sir. This is about my report about what happened on P5X-777. I'm sorry . . ."

I hold up my hand. "Don't worry about it. You did the right thing. Your team wasn't getting anywhere with that line of study. There was no point in you staying on the planet. I'm not mad at you, although, you could have cut Carter a little slack. I know you aren't military and, strictly speaking, don't have to obey orders, but she was in charge there. You could have talked to her without getting sarcastic. She was under a lot of stress.

Lee sighs, again; obviously relieved I'm not angry with him. Well, not anymore anyway.

"Yes, sir. He says."

He's quiet. Must know I'm not done yet.

"She's a damn good officer, she was . . ."

"Feeling guilty. I know." He cuts me off. "I don't have anything against Major Carter, Colonel. I do respect her a lot."

"I'm sure you do, Doctor."

Lee continues, "She apologized a few days after we came back." He pauses then adds, "So did I. I really didn't mean to be so . . . short with her."

"Really." It's more of a statement than a question.

That's all I need to hear.

"Yes, really."

He's really got a thing for long pauses.

"Sir, I'm sorry if the Major suffers any disciplinary action because of what I said in my report. I'd rewrite it if I could. By the time I'd cooled down it was too late."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Three hours later I'm almost ready to leave. I've managed to pull on a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Enter," I say at the knock on my door. I finish tying my sneakers then look up as Carter enters my quarters.

"Hi, sir." She hesitates, and then asks, "How do you feel? Janet told me she was letting you go home today."

"Good, Carter. Still a little sore, but at least the stitches come out in a few days. I'm going to O'Malleys. Care to join me? My treat."

She's silent for a moment. Shrugging she answers, "Sure, sir. Are Teal'c and Jonas going to join us?"

"No. They're out on a dig with SG-6." Seeing the puzzled look on Carter's face I add, "There are signs of recent Jaffa activity on the planet. For about six hundred years actually. Hammond doesn't want to take any chances so he sent Teal'c and SG-2 with them as backup. He would have sent all of SG-1 but . . ." I point to my leg. I can tell she's wondering why she wasn't asked to go; I know she isn't working on any important projects at the moment, and I cut her off as she opens her mouth to speak. "I asked him not to send you. We need to have a talk."

Worry shows on her face. I get the impression she knows what I want to talk about. Part of it at least. I definitely want to talk to her about her attitude towards Doctor Lee, but that isn't all.

"Just give me a few minutes to change." That said, she gives me a small a smile and turns to leave. She's tense as hell all of a sudden.

Calm down, Carter, I'm not gonna court marshal you for crying out loud!

"Hold on. I'll walk you to the locker room." I grab my jacket and walk beside her.

* * *

**SAM**

We drive in companionable silence. Janet doesn't want the colonel to drive yet, she's afraid he'll pull his stitches, so we've taking my car. I'll be driving him home tonight and picking him up in the morning. Being a Wednesday night, we know O'Malleys won't be busy. Well get our usual table in the back corner where we can talk without being overheard.

I have to admit, I'm a little worried about what he wants to talk about. It has to be more than just what happened on that planet. Other wise he would have discussed it in his office.

It's a short ride; the colonel opens the door and slowly pulls his long legs out of the car. Ever the gentleman, he holds the door to the bar open for me.

The colonel scans the bar as we enter. As I figured, it's almost empty. There are two couples at tables on the far end and a small group at one of the pool tables but that's it. There are two young women, waitresses, each taking orders at a table. Behind the bar is Simon, the gray-haired night manager. He looks up as the colonel and I walk towards him.

"Hi guys. How are you? It's been a while."

The colonel smiles as Simon approaches us. "We've been . . . out of the country for a while."

Being retired Army himself, Simon knows by the tone of the colonel's voice and the look on his face that that's all that will be said on the matter. I'm sure that Simon has noticed his limp, slight as it is, but he doesn't remark on it. He escorts us to our usual table and sets down the two Guinness he'd brought with him.

Simon returns the colonel's smile at the sight of the beers. I'm sure they both notice my slight scowl. I don't say anything though. I knew that was coming.

"Where are Jonas and Murray tonight?" It's not unusual to not see our whole group, but being it had been so long since he'd seen us, he probably figured we would all be together this time.

The colonel answers before I have a chance. "They're working on a research project at the base. They're on a tight deadline with this one so they couldn't get away tonight."

"That's too bad." Simon nods. "Well, I'd love to chat for few minutes, but I have to go inventory the liqueur. I've been putting it off too long already. I'll send Kay over to take your orders. Good to see you again."

I know he finished the inventory a few days ago. I think he realizes we're here for more than just food. Simon glances back as he reaches the bar. The fact that we are here tonight when we usually only come on Friday or Saturday night hints at that. He starts talking to Kay as she approaches the bar. She knows us pretty well too. I'm sure she's asking why Jonas and Murray aren't with us. I watch a moment longer as he starts wiping down the bar and Kay heads for our table, then turn my attention back to the colonel.

**JACK**

That's one of many things I like about Simon, he knows when to make an exit. On most nights, he'd hang around for a few minutes and chat with us, and normally we all enjoy his company, but not tonight. As we drink our beers, I make small talk by asking about her upcoming trip to see her brother.

After a few minutes of silence I tell her, "We need to talk."

"I thought that's what we were doing, sir." She looks down, suddenly fascinated by the bottle in her hand.

"Cut the crap, Carter, you know what I mean."

There's an awkward silence for a moment while I wait to see if she will say anything. It becomes obvious she won't so I begin again, "I read Doctor Lee's report."

I get the expected response.

The Major's face flushes, her embarrassment clear. She looks like she is considering making a joke about me actually reading a report, but wisely thinks better of it. She knows this isn't the time. She also knows full well that as second in command of the SGC, I make it a point to read all of the team leaders' mission reports and many of the scientists' reports as well. Shame on her if she doesn't. She knows I've already talked to General Hammond about her behavior in general during the last month.

She opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it when she sees Kay in her green apron coming towards our table.

"Hi. Long time no see. The usual?" Kay asks.

"Yes." We say in unison. Then I add, "But I'll have a coke instead of another beer." I noticed the concerned, disappointed, look on Carter's face earlier. I see the relief, and surprise on her face now. I rarely ever drink soda with my meal, even when Frasier tells me not to drink alcohol. My leg is acting up though, and I know I will be grudgingly taking one of the doc's pain pills when I get home. I also noted the puzzled look on Kay's face but, to her credit, she says nothing.

Kay smiles as she walks away. I know that, like Simon, she too realizes tonight is not the night for idle chitchat. I watch her walk back to the bar. She's a pretty, young woman. Kay's been working part time here for the past three years to help pay her way through college. Over time we've gotten to know her quite well and SG-1 has learned that her parents, while not poor, aren't rich either. They paid half of her tuition and scholarships paid the other half. Kay works to pay for her books and car insurance. The car, a used Dodge Intrepid, was a high school graduation gift. She's a good kid. I watch her for a second more then turn my attention to the major, waiting for her response.

**SAM**

I continue as if there hadn't been an interruption. "Yes, sir. I know I was out of line. I apologized to him a few days later."

The colonel interruptes me. "I know you did, Major, I spoke to Lee this morning. He told me."

I swallow the last of my beer trying to collect my thoughts. I knew this conversation would be coming as soon as the colonel found out about my behavior, I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Sir, I don't know what to say. I was wrong. I know that. I let my emotions get in the way. I just . . . I just felt so guilty about what happened. It's my fault you were stuck on that moon. I let Maybourne take my weapon. I shouldn't have taken it out on the doctor."

I pause. Both frightened and curious as to what he will say. His opinion matters greatly to me and I regret my actions. He and the general are the best CO's I've ever had and I hate to let either one of them down. I'm a little surprised by his response.

"That's understandable. It's not your fault. In a way it's mine." The colonel holds up a finger to quell the argument he must know is coming. "I know Maybourne better than you. I should have known the rat bastard was up to something. I can understand your feelings, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm disappointed in you. You let your personal feelings override your judgment and cloud your thinking." He stops, letting me absorb what he was saying.

I notice Kay coming towards us with their plates and he holds off on what he's about to say. We thank her as she sets our plates in front of us. Colonel O'Neill cuts a piece of steak and puts it in his mouth, savoring it as he watches Kay go back to the bar. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what he's thinking. It's been far too long since he's had one of O'Malley's steaks.

With Kay now out of hearing range, he turns his attention back to the me. I take a bite of my own steak and he waits for me to swallow before he continues.

"There was more to it than just guilt about letting Maybourne take your weapon."

I sigh. I had a feeling this was coming. I'm just not ready to be as direct as he is. "Yes, there was. It seemed like we had just lost Daniel when you got sick then captured by Ba'al." The colonel flinches at the Goa'uld's name. "We knew where he was holding you, knew he was torturing you, but there was nothing we could do. I felt so helpless.

Then this happened. The Tok'ra said you weren't on the planet and we had no idea where you had been sent. I didn't have a clue how to make that doorway work. It started looking like we were going to lose you too. It was too much too soon." I stop, forcing myself to calm down, willing away the tears that are threatening to come. Wouldn't look good for an Air Force Major to break down and start sobbing in public. "Everyone kept asking me how it was going and when I'd get it working. They all kept looking to me to find the answer. I just didn't know what else to do."

I look down at my plate, suddenly fascinated with my french-fries. I pick one up. When I'm confident the tears won't come, I look up.

He's staring at me. He was waiting for me to look at him before he continued. "You're not perfect, Carter." There's a slight pause, then he adds, "None of us expects you to be." I know that look. He knows there was more to it and he isn't going to let me off the hook that easy.

I simply say, "I know."

I don't know how to say what I'm feeling.

**JACK**

I can see the surprise in Carter's face when I break the silence.

"We need to talk about something else. This isn't going to just go away. We both know that and if we don't work it out now it could very well come back to bite us in the ass later." I pause considering my next words.

"I won't lie to you, Sam. I'm attracted to you. You are a brilliant, beautiful woman. Any man who can't see that is blind." I'm treading on shaky ground here so I continue carefully.

"You know I care about you. A lot more than I'm supposed to, but nothing is going to happen between us. It can't. Our positions won't let it." I take a deep breath. "And, as much as I love you, I'm not _in love_ with you. Military considerations aside, there's more to a relationship than just physical attraction. No matter how strong it may be." I pray I didn't just destroyed our friendship. Or her trust in me.

**SAM**

I sigh. I seem to be doing that a lot today. This is not a conversation I've been looking forward to, but I know the colonel is right. We have to talk about it.

"I know. I love you too, as much as I do Teal'c, and I'm attracted to you as well. You're much more attractive than you give yourself credit for. Why do you think the nurses suddenly start taking shorter breaks when you're in the infirmary?" With just about any other officer in the military, I'd be treading on thin ice here, but Colonel O'Neill isn't like other officers and I can't help teasing him just a little. "Especially when you're wearing one of those _lovely_ hospital gowns. You know, the ones that open in the back.

He blushes. I smile.

Beyond that, I'm not really sure how I feel. Whether its just the love of friendship or something more . . . I shrug. God, I hate being this confused! I was never really very good at this. I know the regulations, and now I know how he feels.

I just have to work out my own feelings.

"Are we good, Major?" Back to being formal, but he's smiling.

"Yes, sir, we are." I smile back then, mischievously, add, "You should call Sara tomorrow. I'll bet she misses you." My grin widens as the colonel chokes on a bite of potato. He swallows, grunting as he mutters something unintelligible, then smiles again.

We joke and talk about other things as we finish our meal. After two games of pool, which we'd each won one, we decide it is time to go.

* * *

**JACK**

I wave to Carter as she pulls out of my driveway. After opening the door, I hang up my coat and limp into the kitchen only somewhat regretting not taking the crutches Doc offered. I open the refrigerator, almost afraid of what I'm sure I'll find in it.

I'm surprised by what I see, though I really shouldn't be. Someone had taken it upon himself to clean out and restock my fridge. Judging by what's in it, that someone was Jonas. I notice there is no beer, but plenty of milk, OJ, eggs, and other healthy foods. All of which Jonas would know was on Doc's 'OK to eat' list. I'm sure I'll find nothing that was on Doc's 'do not eat' list. Sometimes, on _very_ rare occasions, Jonas reminds me of Daniel. Just a little less . . . excitable.

I consider cursing Jonas for not at least getting my beer, but can't bring myself to do it. The kid is beginning to grow on me. Pulling out a carton of orange juice, I pour myself a glass and put it back in the fridge. Then I take the pills out of my pocket, shake one from each bottle into my hand, popping them both in my mouth and downing the juice in one long swallow.

I don't bother checking the freezer or the cabinets. I'm sure Jonas has cleaned them out as well, getting rid of anything past it's sell by date and replacing it with fresh stuff. The fact that my house doesn't reek tells me that Jonas has also taken out the trash. It's likely the whole team has been here to clean up. I smile.

My thoughts turn back to my conversation with Carter. That went pretty well. Glad it's over though.

I really, _really_ need a shower, and head for the bathroom. The doc had done a good job of cleaning me up, but she's refused to let me take a real shower. It's been almost five weeks since I've had one.

I let the water run as I slowly get undressed. Testing the temperature, I get in. Showering is difficult having to be careful not to wet these damn stitches. All in all, my talk with Carter was not a conversation I'd been looking forward to but necessary just the same. The warm water washes over me until it gets cool. I dry off carefully then wrap the towel around my waist and walk to my room. Just as carefully, I slip into my underwear and a loose pair of Simpsons sleeping pants Sara had brought me years ago. Finally, I put on a grey Air Force t-shirt. Sufficiently dressed, I limp into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, walk into the living room and plop onto the couch. I put on ESPN but don't really hear what the announcer is saying. My thoughts have already turned to Sara.

* * *

The sound of a car door shutting wakes me with a start. I shake my head to clear it then look at my watch. 0500. Carter will be here in an hour to pick me up. More than likely, she'll be early. I go to the bathroom to shave, cursing as I nick my self on the chin, then to my room and get dressed. Knowing Carter will most likely go straight to her lab without eating, I go to the kitchen and begin to cook. True to form, she's fifteen minutes early and arrives just as the omelets finish cooking. We eat quickly then get in Carter's car and drive to the base.

Jonas is a good man, but things just aren't the same without Daniel here. He isn't dead. He'll be back someday.

Of that I have no doubt. It's just a matter of when. You can't keep a good space monkey down.

_THE END_


	3. Reminising

**Reminiscing  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 8/10/2008

Word Count: 3,056

Author's Note: Although "Welcome Home" was written first, chronologically, this fic comes first. Eventually, there will be another fic (or possibly more than one) that takes place before this one. Many thanks to my beta, Cyn.

* * *

**SARA**

"You did what?" I'm so angry with him right now that it's all I can do to stop myself from slapping him. He was my son too damn it. Jack had no right to do this without me.

Jack doesn't so much as flinch. "I packed up Charlie's things. I . . ."

"Why didn't you wait for me? Just because I agreed to move back in with you doesn't mean you can just start doing things like this for me. That's something we should have done together."

He looks down at his feet as if there is suddenly something very interesting about his shoelaces. We've been dating seriously since shortly after Daniel. . . I guess that incident made him realize just how short, and precious, life is. He asked me out on a real date about a month after and I said yes. I've had a key to his place since then and he's had one to mine. Shortly after that "first" date, he started asking me to move in with him. A few days ago, I finally agreed. He's throwing a welcome home party for Daniel in a few days. I'll be moving right after that.

We had talked about packing up Charlie's things, what we were going to keep, and what we'd give to charity, but we hadn't decided on anything definite. Jack already had a few of Charlie's things, his baseball glove, a space shuttle model they'd finished just before Charlie had died, and a few other things. So why did he do this alone? Was it supposed to be some sort of punishment for himself? Why does he feel the need to keep punishing himself for something that wasn't his fault and that happened over six and a half years ago?

Or something else?

And then I really explode at him.

"Damn it, Jack! I'm not a china doll. I'm not going to break." Oh yeah, I'm so pissed at him. What the hell was he thinking?

Jack takes a step back and shrugs. "I just thought . . ."

"What? What did you think? That I would fall apart without you here to take care of me? That I can't go through my dead child's belongings without falling apart?"

"I guess . . . No!" He flails his arms in frustration. "I just . . . I don't know."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**JACK**

Oh, good one, Jack. Way to screw everything up again. You're really getting good at that. Especially when it comes to Sara.

What the hell was I thinking? I know what I was thinking. And Sara was right. She has every right to be pissed off at me. I should have waited for her. He was our son, not just mine.

I don't think she's weak. No one could put up with my crap, and my career, like she did and still be considered weak. Especially the way she helped me through each injury, and there were a lot of injuries. Some minor, some pretty bad. I put her through hell at times, as I recovered, but she was a trooper. Sara stood by me through it all without complaint.

I guess I just wanted to spare her anymore pain. It took her a long time to agree to move in with me. I should have given her more time, included her and done this with her at her pace. Not waited until she and Mike had gone out then done it behind her back.

I thought her hesitation to move in with me was because she didn't want to pack up Charlie's things, because she wasn't ready to let go of that hope that someday, somehow, this will all have been a mistake and Charlie will come back to her. I was wrong. I think it was because she was afraid she'd forget him. Well, not him specifically, but what he was like. What he liked. What made him who he was.

I was wrong. I realize now, too late, that it was because she didn't want to lose the sense of independence she'd developed over the long periods of time when I was on a mission, leaving her alone. Then Charlie died and I'd walked out on her, leaving her alone again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**SARA**

When is he going to get this through his thick head? "I don't _need_ you anymore, Jack. I'm not the same woman you married. I don't need you to watch out for or protect me. I don't need a guardian or a life preserver. I don't need you in my life in order to live anymore. I did quite well without you after Charlie . . . died." Jack takes a step back and flinches as if I've struck him. Guilt and pain flash across his face ever so briefly before he stands up straight and locks them away behind that steely mask he perfected long before he met me.

He's silent for a moment before he answers. "I understand."

Sometimes his "I'm dumber than a box of rocks" act isn't an act. He can be completely ignorant about emotions at times, other people's and his own. This isn't about Charlie. What happened to our son isn't what drove us apart and ended our marriage. It was what happened after. He pushed me away. Just when I needed him the most, he pushed me away. There was nothing I could do but watch as he slowly self-destructed. I knew what he was doing, sitting on Charlie's bed with that damn gun in his hands. All I could do was listen and pray I didn't hear that god-awful bang again.

Jack turns to walk away and I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Stop."

He does. For what seems like an eternity, he stares at me but says nothing. "You pig-headed, Irish fool. You still don't get it, do you? I don't _need_ you, Jack, I _want_ you. I love you. Do you really find it that hard to believe that anyone could actually love you?

Or is it just me?"

He lowers his head, studying his shoes intently, again, as if all the secrets of the world could be found in them. After a moment, with his head still down, he replies, "After what happened with Charlie..."

I interrupt him. "Jack, that's in the past. You have _got_ to let it go. Charlie's death was an accident, a tragic accident. Nothing more."

"I . . . I can't. It was my gun. I left the case unlocked . . ."

Christ! He's worse than a dog with a bone! I speak before he can say anything more. "Yes, but he was old enough to know that guns are dangerous. I can't remember how many times you sat him down and explained it to him. He figured out how to get the safety off and he played with something he knew was not a toy and that you'd told him never to touch. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

He still doesn't believe me. I can see it in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything more. There's a sadness in his eyes that breaks my heart. I love my son with all my heart. They say there is no greater love than that of a mother for her child. Obviously, 'they' have never met Jack O'Neill. I have never met a man who loved his child so deeply, or who was so terribly hurt by their child's death. Even with all the horrible things he's seen and done, and that have been done to him in his service to his country, he always found his way back physically and emotionally, for Charlie.

Before I can say anything more, he kisses me. It's not like the friendly kisses we've shared since we started talking again or even the more passionate ones we've shared since we started dating again. It's a much more deep and passionate kiss. Like the way he used to kiss me when we were married. Before Charlie died. I hesitate at first then lean into it. This is the old Jack. This is _my_ Jack. And suddenly, I've forgotten why we where fighting.

After a few minutes, he pulls away. He's looking at me now like he did many, many years ago when he first asked me out. Like a scared teenage boy. It was cute back then when he was 30 years and I was only 18. It's still cute now. Big, scary, badass, Special Ops trained colonel and he looks like he wants nothing more than to run and hide.

Well, actually, it was our first date, but _I_ asked (okay badgered him until he agreed) him out. He didn't want to go out with me at first. Not because he wasn't interested, it was obvious to anyone who could see that he was, but because he said he was way too old for me. Most people agreed with him. Maybe they were right, but I didn't care. I fell in love with him from the moment I laid eyes on him.

He had come to my school when they had their big recruitment thing they have every year. The library was packed with recruiters from dozens of local and big name colleges, and technical schools, and from every branch of the military. He was there as a favor to the recruiter who had come from the Air Force, who was a friend of his. He had all the boys, and even a few of the girls, enthralled with thrilling tales of his adventures thus far. Hell, for a few minutes, he had me wanting to join the Air Force. I hung on every word just like the others did, but for a different reason. He looked so handsome and dashing in his dress blues, chest already sporting several medals. I didn't approach him then. I was too afraid to do anything with so many people around, but after school I found him standing by a tree talking to another student.

I waited for the boy to leave then made my approach. I was so nervous. I don't remember what I said to him, but it stalled any response he might have had. The look on his face still makes me laugh to this day. It's pretty much the same as the one he's wearing now.

It took me almost a year to get him to even go out with me. It took another year for him to work up the courage to ask me to marry him. He wore his dress blues because I asked him too. God, he looked so handsome.

I wonder if that's why he wore his dress blues that day he came to my house after that crystal thing impersonated him then my son. Now that I think about it, he looked pretty nervous then too.

I don't know where I got the courage to ask him. I was painfully shy back then. Even after we married, I remained shy and reserved. Over the ten years we were married, he coaxed me out of my shell and taught me how to be strong. I guess it's a bit ironic that it's that strength that enabled me to get through the pain of losing my son then watching my husband, who'd always been a pillar of strength, fall apart. And how I worked up the nerve to file for a divorce shortly after he left on what was supposed to be a suicide mission.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**JACK**

I remember when I first met her. I was about thirty years old and she had just turned eighteen.

I was standing under a tree outside of the school talking to a young man who was interested in becoming an Air Force pilot. I gave him my buddy's card and told the kid to talk to him. I'd seen Sara hanging around, staring at us. I had just assumed she wanted to talk about joining the Air Force. We didn't get nearly as many women back then as we do now, but it wasn't uncommon either.

I'd seen her in the library during the recruiting event, but she never approached the table. I'd just assumed she was interested in the Air Force, but was too shy to approach the booth with so many people around.

I was never a recruiter, but a buddy of mine was. When he asked me to help him out that day, I agreed. Another recruiter was supposed to go with him, but the guy's kid had a really big game that day, so I'd agreed to go in his place. He was, and still is, a good friend, so I didn't mind helping him out. Besides, it was my alma mater, and one of my friends was now a teacher at the high school, so it would give me a chance to say hi and catch up on old times with him.

Sara had hesitated for a few minutes after the other kid had left then seemed to work up sufficient courage and walked over to me. I was surprised and flattered when she started flirting with me.

Our conversation was short lived though, her school bus rolled up shortly after she worked up the nerve to approach me and she had to run to it. She just barely got to it in time, reaching it just as the driver was about to close the door. Before she left though, she said something to me. I don't remember exactly what it was, but I do remember that my jaw damn near hit the ground.

I won't lie, I was attracted to her from the moment I laid eyes on her, but there was no way in hell I was going to act on that attraction in any way. She was just a kid.

About a week later, she was coming out of the movie theater with a few of her friends just as I walked past it. We said hi and I continued on my way. Next thing I knew, she was calling my name. I stopped and turned. Her friends were gone. We talked for a few minutes about the weather and stuff. I was about to say goodbye and leave when she asked me out. She'd just kinda blurted it out. I was dumbfounded. When I found my voice again, I politely turned her down. Don't get me wrong. I was interested, _very_ interested, but she was just a kid. Barely older than jailbait for crying out loud!

A few days later, I saw her again. I had run to the grocery store to pick up a few things for a date I had that night when I literally bumped into her in the meat section. She was standing with a woman I would learn was her Mom. We had both turned to look at the ground beef when we collided. I apologized. She blushed then introduced me to her mother. We talked for a few minutes. Well, Sara did most of the talking. After she told her mother how we'd met, her mother gave her a funny look and I took that as my cue to leave.

Then, a few days after that, we bumped into each other again. And again, I mean that literally. I was in line at a local coffee shop. I had just paid for my coffee and had turned to leave. She was walking into the shop with her nose in a book and didn't see me coming. Before I could stop, we collided. Again, I apologized profusely, my coffee had ruined her book, and she blushed. She said it was her own fault for not watching where she was going and insisted on buying me another cup of coffee. She brought herself one and we wound up sitting at a table and talking for nearly half an hour.

I was amazed to learn that we actually lived only a few blocks apart. We'd probably seen each other many times before and hadn't even realized it. Before we left, she asked me out again. Again, I turned her down.

Over the following year or so, we bumped into each other several more times. Each time she asked me out, and each time I turned her down. She was persistent as hell. She actually got pissed off at me after my last rejection. I had told her that I was too old for her and that she should look for a guy her own age. Why did she want to go out with someone so much older than her anyway? She'd told me, in no uncertain terms, that she was not a child anymore and could damn well decide for herself who she wanted to go out with. She'd said that age shouldn't be a factor if I liked her.

I relented. What could I say to that?

Later on, I couldn't believe it when her Dad had told me how shy she was. No way in hell could we be talking about the same woman, I'd thought. It had really surprised the hell out me of that he actually approved of me dating his daughter. Took a little longer to bring her mom around.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**SARA**

He's smiling at me so intently right now; it's almost like he knows what I'm thinking. Maybe he does in a way. Maybe he's thinking of the first time we met too. He pulls me close and hugs me tightly. I lay my head on his chest and just enjoy the moment.

Damn him. I think I'm falling in love.

Again.

Truth be told, I never _stopped_ loving him. Although I did try very hard to convince myself that I had.

I guess that's why I never changed my last name back to my maiden name. Deep down I was hoping that, maybe, someday Jack and I might get the chance at reconciliation.

Just as I did before, I'm going into this relationship with both eyes wide open. Unlike then, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into this time. I just hope he doesn't break my heart.

Again.

_THE END_


	4. Welcome Home Jack & Daniel

**Welcome Home**  
**By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 3/22/07

SEASON: 7 after Homecoming.

SPOILERS: Homecoming

WORD COUNT: 5,051

AUTHORS NOTE: This was originally _very_ different and had a lot more of Sara. I took most of it out because, while I love the character and there will be a lot more of her in other stories, _this_ story is basically about Jack and Daniel.

* * *

**DANIEL**

I hesitate as I get out of my car. Sam's car is in the driveway, and I know Teal'c is here as well. Jack had mentioned that Teal'c was going home with him last night. So far, the members of SG-1 are the only ones present. I know we've done this many, many times during our time together as a team, though I still don't remember much of them. We've grown into more than just a team since those early days. We're a family.

So why do I feel so apprehensive?

I was resistant to the idea of a barbeque at first. After several days of Jack pestering me - God but that man can nag with the best of them - and Sam and Teal'c occasionally putting in their two cents I relented, but only when Jack had assured me it was only going to be a small group, just the people I had been closest to before I'd ascended. Besides the members of SG-1, Janet, and Cassie will be here, as well as General Hammond and his granddaughters, who are spending a week with their grandfather. I care very deeply for all these people. Even though I only vaguely remember some of them, I get this intense feeling they are very important to me. That was one of the first things that had come back to me upon returning to the SGC.

"Come on, Daniel," Jack had said, "it'll be a good chance for you to get reacquainted with your friends, away from the base. Maybe we can help you get more of your memory back."

A few days after I'd agreed, Jack had told me Sara would be here too. I vaguely remember Jack mentioning an ex-wife named Sara in one of our conversations in the past month. Seems a bit odd that he invited her. I didn't say anything to Jack, though. It is his house after all.

Well, there's no sense prolonging the inevitable.

"Hey, Daniel, are you going to stand their staring at my front door all day or are you going to come in?"

The voice jerks me from my thoughts and I nearly jump out of my skin at the hand that settles on my shoulder. "Damn it, Jack! How do you do that?"

"Over ten years in Special Ops, remember?" Jack has his usual half grin plastered on his face.

I sigh. That I do remember. Sometimes that fact alarms me. A lot. I trust Jack with my life, there is no doubt about that, but sometimes the guy is down right _scary_.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Jack stares at me for a moment. "Don't worry about today, Daniel. It'll be just like old times."

Like now. It's down right eerie how Jack seems to read my mind at times. Had Jack been like that before? Was there a time when I knew him that well? Will I ever be able to get back to that level of familiarity with my friends?

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I wish I was so sure, but I'm willing to try. Anxious as I am, I know the others will do there best to help me. I can't explain how I know, but Jack said these are the people closest to me and I trust Jack.

Kinda regret that I kept calling Jim for a while. Especially since I did it on purpose.

Mostly.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to sneak up on a guy like that?"

"Of course," Jack answers. "It's what I do."

"What's that? Be impolite or sneak up on people?"

Jack is silent for a second, that patented I-am-the-king-of-the-smart-asses-so-deal-with-it grin of his is back. He answers. "Both."

We laugh as we walk into Jack's house.

* * *

**JACK**

I can't believe how nervous Daniel is. Even now with just the four of us here. I can just imagine how tense he'll be once everyone gets here. It amazes me how he can face down bad guys with glowing eyes and talk to a room full of angry _alien_ diplomats without breaking a sweat, but right now he's like a rubber band ready to snap.

He'll loosen up after a while, once he gets reacquainted with everyone.

And I get a few beers into him.

He never really cared for the taste of beer, but I have my ways of needling him into drinking. When I thinks he needs it. Don't do it often though.

I gotta admit, it was pretty damn funny the way he jumped outside. And the look he threw me - reminds me of old times.

As much as he's remembered, he's still somewhat of a stranger now. I think he feels the same way about us at times. Sometimes, I wonder if we'll ever fully get the old Daniel back. It saddens me to think we might not. At least he's stopped calling me Jim. I think the damn geek was doing it on purpose after the first couple of times.

Which reminds me of the old Daniel.

This little shindig is as much for us as it is for him. He's been holing himself up in his lab pretty much the whole time he's been home. I know he's not avoiding us to hurt us, but I can feel the tension building. This will be a way for us to reconnect, get reacquainted. There's no pressure here. And no artifacts or ancient texts he can hide behind.

He hasn't said anything, but I can tell he's surprised I invited Sara. He doesn't seem to remember her at all. She'd come over a few times, especially in the last year before he'd went all "glowy" on us, and I can tell they were getting close. Sara really likes him. Thinks he, and these are _her_ words, is "absolutely adorable". I think he reminds her of Charlie, especially when he still had the floppy hairstyle going, with his wide-eyed innocence and his fundamental belief in the goodness of mankind. She used to laugh so hard when he'd get all excited about something. Or when we'd get into one of our "discussions" and he'd get himself all worked up. Okay, when _I'd_ get him all worked up. He used to smirk when she'd take his side.

He always was a smug little bastard.

I'm hoping that seeing her again, talking to her a while, might jog some of those memories.

He's looking at me funny right now. They all are. I realize I've let my mind wander. Probably have a goofy grin on my face. I walk over to the fridge and grab three beers, twisting the caps off and tossing them in the trash, and a Barq's. Teal'c nods his thanks as I hand him the root beer. "Thanks," Carter says, smiling as she accepts her beer. Daniel just kinda stares at the bottle as I place his beer in his hand.

"It's a beer, Daniel."

He throws me a look that sends Carter into a fit of giggles. Didn't I mention to her about not doing that? Even Teal'c is smiling. Some things never change.

"I know that, Jack." He's trying to be annoyed, but it isn't really working. He's got a funny look on his face. I think he's remembering something.

"Well then, stop staring at the bottle and drink it." He throws me another look. Which sends Carter into another giggling fit. Definitely going to have to have another talk with the good Major about that.

They all laugh at another of my bad jokes (or so they say) as we drink. They've been at here for over an hour and Daniel's _finally_ starting to relax. His initial hesitation seems to have disappeared, along with the feeling that he doesn't belong. Or, at least I hope he doesn't feel that way anymore. I'm glad I decided to have my team come over before the others. Maybe now Daniel won't be so tense when the others do get here.

"Come on," I say after glancing at my watch. "The others will be here in about half an hour. Help me finish setting up."

Feels like old times as we walk out to the back yard, Carter and Daniel start yakking about some new doohickey SG-17 brought back, and Teal'c and I just share a knowing look and follow behind.

* * *

**DANIEL**

We just finish setting up when I hear a car door shut. The first of the guests are here.

Jack must have told everyone to just come around to the back because a few minutes later I see Sara coming walking towards us, her arms full.

Jack shakes his head and laughs as he rushes to her, just barely catching a bag that slips out of her grip.

"I told you that you didn't have to bring anything," he says as he kisses her cheek. Sam and Teal'c each take a bag and set them on the picnic table. Together, the four of them begin to pull out what she's brought.

"I know you, Jack." She says as she smiles at him. "You're idea of 'real food' is beer, chips and burgers. I've brought some homemade salads, baked beans, and," she pulls out a couple of bottles of Lipton iced tea, "something for Teal'c. I know how much you dislike lemon in your Tea, so I picked these up for you. I know how hard they are to get." He smiles and nods, thanking her as he accepts the bottles of diet tea.

I hang back through the whole thing. For reasons I can't fathom, I feel uncomfortable, awkward. Like a fifth wheel.

Sara looks up, catches my eyes, and smiles brilliantly. She whispers something to Jack, who smiles and nods, then walks over to me. I'm surprised to see Jack isn't following her. I guess she asked him to stay back. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Her smile is warm though.

"Daniel!" She reaches me and pulls me into a tight hug. I tense for a moment then relax. We must have become pretty good friends before, because I suddenly feel like I've known her forever. "It's good to see you again. I'm glad you came home safely." She says as she releases me and takes a step back.

Sara's smile widens. "You don't remember me do you?"

I accept her outstretched hand and smile awkwardly. I'm relieved to see she doesn't look hurt or angry. "No. I'm sorry, you look familiar, but I really don't remember how I might have known you."

"It's OK. Jack told me you still haven't gotten all your memories back yet. You were there at the hospital when that . . . crystal thing made itself look like Jack then Charlie and the debriefing when Jack, George, Sam, and Teal'c told me about the program. We meet a few times after that as well."

I stare at her with a blank look on his face. Why can't I remember that? How can someone feel like an old friend and a complete stranger at the same time?

Sara notices it and says, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all come back to you soon."

"How do you know what happened to me?"

"Jack told me." She says simply. "They found and brought you home about a month ago but you had amnesia." She pauses a moment. I think she's waiting to see what my reaction will be.

I'm about to say something about Jack's apparent break of protocol when I remember something Sam said. Jack's mentioned it once or twice himself. He's been lobbying hard for almost a year to get Sara a position at the base. She'd gotten her degree and he felt that it would be a good idea to have another shrink around. He'd pushed on the fact that there were a lot more teams, and a lot more staff in general, and one guy couldn't help them all. Besides, some people might feel more comfortable talking to someone who wasn't in the military.

I think he just didn't want to have to keep secrets from her anymore. And he needs someone he can talk to who he actually trusts. I've seen the way he reacts when anyone so much as mentions Mackenzie's name.

Apparently, they've been looking into her background, talking to some of her patients, and they like what they've heard. He'd finally gotten approval recently and Sara will be starting, part time, next month. She'll be there three days a week. Good. I like Sara. She has a warm, inviting smile. For reasons I can't explain, I don't trust Mackenzie. I get the feeling something happened between us. I'll find out eventually. There's bound to be something in one of the reports. I'm not even a quarter of the way through them.

Sara's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"You look good."

"Thanks." I give her a shy smile.

I look over her shoulder when I hear my name being called. Sam is waving me over. I turn my attention back Sara.

Before I can say a word, she speaks. "I think the rest of your friends are here. I'll talk to you later." She gives me another hug. This time, I return it.

* * *

**JACK**

The others got here over an hour ago and, other than the initial greetings, Daniel has hardly said more then three words to anyone. He's been hanging around the swing set for the better part of that hour. He pushed Kayla on the swing for a while, until she tired of it and ran off to play tag with Tessa and Cassie. Now he's sitting on the swing, swaying slightly from side to side. I can tell he's lost in thought. I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking about.

"Daniel, enough with the skulking. Come over here."

He looks up when he hears me call his name. Startled, he shakes his head, hesitates, then gets up and joins me by the grill.

"Give me a hand here," I say as he stops beside me. I hand him a serving platter and start loading it with burgers and hot dogs. He knows I don't really need the help. I'm just doing this so he'll feel included and won't loose himself in his thoughts again. He tries to damn hard to remember and it angers and frustrates him when he can't. He needs to relax. It'll come back to him in time. I think he's grateful for the distraction.

"Hey!" He says suddenly. "Some of us don't like their burgers mooing at them, Jack. How about you cook some a little longer?"

I smirk at him and put the burger I'd just picked up back on the grill. I mentally count to five then pick it up again and put it on the tray."

He gives me that "I'm-not-really-annoyed-but-I-want-you-to-think-I-am" look then smiles and says. "Jack, don't be an ass."

Yup, it's gonna take a while, but the old Daniel is coming back.

* * *

**DANIEL**

Lunch is anything but quiet as everyone laughs and talks. After the girls have eaten their fill and take off for the swings again, they tell stories of some of our adventures off world. Everyone looks so relaxed. After we've eaten our fill, we all sorta spread out. The general, Janet, and Sara begin to clear the table while the girls come racing back and drag Jack off to the swing set. I try to help clear the table, but Sara shoos me off with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Daniel. We can take care of this."

Sam and Teal'c take this opportunity to approach me. We spend well over an hour catching up on things I've missed during my ascension. Jack's reluctance to "replace" me doesn't surprise me at all. Makes me feel good to know just how much I meant – and still mean - to him. I can't help but laugh at hearing of Jonas's obsessions with the weather channel, and Earth food. I have to admit though, I'm a bit irked that he just kinda came in and took over my lab. I get the feeling that didn't go over to well with Jack, or Sam for that matter, at first.

We all look up as we hear Jack call out.

"Yo', T, Sam, your turn with the rugrats."

We're all a little surprised that he's stopped playing with them already. Then we notice his limp. He must have wrenched his knee again. He hides his pain well. The limp is minor and his face betrays nothing. He's actually smiling.

He approaches me as Teal'c and Sam go to the girls. I don't bother asking him if he's okay. I'm pretty sure I know what the answer will be. "Don't tell me you got beat up by a bunch of teenage girls, Jack." I tease.

"Very funny, Daniel. Just wrenched it a bit." He looks like he's about to stick his tongue out at me or something, but refrains.

I can't help but tease him more. "Maybe I should get Janet, I'm sure she'd just _love_ to take a look at it."

Jack gives me a mortified look and is about to come back with what I'm sure will be a sarcastic remark, when Sara comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Are you picking on him again, Jack."

"Hey!" Jack protests, "You're supposed to be on _my_ side, remember?" He turns, carefully, and kisses her to stifle her reply.

Those two make a good couple. They look so happy together. I noticed how Jack's face lit up as soon as he saw her. Just like it does whenever her talks about her. After a minute, I decide to remind them I'm still here.

I cough not so discretely. My word, is Jack actually blushing? He covers it quickly. Sara starts the conversation. Between the two of them, they tell me, in detail, about what had happened at the hospital and the debriefing that followed. The events seem vaguely familiar, but I still don't really remember them.

Jack soon turns the conversation to his favorite subject. Fishing. He's trying to con me into going with him.

"Oh come on, Daniel. It'll be fun."

"Oh, no. No way, Jack." I say throwing my hands into the air. "I remember what your fishing trips are like. Boring. Very, very boring with very little actual fishing going on. I'd rather study the new artifacts SG-9 brought back last week."

"Daniel," Jack says trying his best to look hurt, "how can you say that. _Fishing_ is fun _and_ relaxing. Your rocks are boring."

It's my turn to feign hurt. I know Jack is baiting me but, like always, I fall for it in spite of myself. "They're _artifacts_ not _rocks_, Jack." I'm sure I have an incredulous look on my face. My suspicion is confirmed when Jack and Sara start laughing. I can't help but join in.

I suddenly fell someone tugging on my arm. It's Cassie.

"Come on, Daniel, you haven't talked to us all day. We've missed you too, ya know." She pouts. I thought sixteen year-olds didn't do that?

Kayla grabs my other arm and gives it a tug. "Yeah, Daniel, come on!"

I laugh and throw a "help me" look over my shoulder as Kayla and Cassie drag me over to the swing set. Jack just waves as he and Sara head back over to the grill.

* * *

**JACK**

By two thirty I have the grill cleaned up and have dumped the ashes. I'll never understand why people get those damn gas or propane grills. Sure, the old fashioned kind takes a little more work, but the food tastes _so_ much better. Cleaning done, I decide it is time to let Daniel know what everyone else already does. This barbeque is being held in his honor. I have Cassie distract Daniel while I go in to get the cake from the fridge. Placing it carefully on the picnic bench, I call out to the others. "All right, everyone over here! Daniel, come over by me."

I wait patiently while the others gather around the front of the table and Daniel comes over by my side. I hand out glasses of Daniel's favorite wine to the adults and soda to the kids. I have to choose my words carefully; Hammond's granddaughters know nothing of the Stargate program or Daniel's ascension. They only know that he was missing and had finally been found and brought home about two months earlier.

I smile at the look on Daniel's face when he notices the cake. "As you all know, well, all of you except Daniel, of course, we are here today to welcome back a friend we all feared we'd lost forever. For a year, we struggled with our guilt, grief, and fear that we would never see him again. Thankfully, he was . . . returned to us not long ago." I raise my glass as I turn to Daniel. "Welcome home my friend."

Everyone choruses me, raising his or her own glass. Daniel is staring at us all, dumbfounded.

* * *

**DANIEL**

I raise my own glass and drink, somewhat shocked. Most of my memories have returned along with my feelings for those gathered around Jack's picnic table, but I can't believe the emotion I heard in Jack's voice. I know Jack cares a great deal for me, but he rarely ever vocalizes it so openly, especially in front of other people. Jack's face is usually hard to read, but now his feelings are clearly visible. I'm sure they'd be obvious even to someone who doesn't know the colonel well.

I'm even more surprised when Jack puts his glass down and pulls me into a tight hug. I can't fight the grin that spreads across my face as Jack whispers "space monkey" in my ear. I return the fierce hug then release my friend to be hugged by everyone else. Teal'c really takes me by surprise as well when he pulls me into a tighter embrace than Jack had. The usually stoic Jaffa does _not_ do hugs.

"I have missed you my friend." Teal'c said with a softness in his voice I'd have never thought him capable of.

I now know (though I didn't at the time) it had hurt my friends a great deal when they'd found me and I didn't recognize any of them. I'd been harsh towards them at times, especially Jack. Though I know, he hadn't really understood why at the time. Although Jack never mentioned it, I know it had also hurt Jack when I kept calling him Jim. I was surprised at their patience with me and grateful for it.

I look around at the faces of my friends. It's good to be loved.

* * *

**JACK**

I see Carter glance at her watch and take a look at mine. It is almost five o'clock. We've been having such a good time, I hadn't realized it was so late.

She looks back to Sara. "I have to get going. We have to get together again soon." The two women share a brief hug.

"Sure, Sam. Call me. We'll get together for lunch."

"I'd like that."

I'm amazed that she and Sara have hit it off so well, though I shouldn't be. They seem very different, but they're both very intelligent woman. There was some tension between them for a while when Sara and I first started getting serious, but since Carter and I had our little talk about a year ago; they've been getting along great. They must have had a little talk of their own. Of course, it doesn't hurt that Carter has actually started dating. We've even doubled a few times.

I'm glad they've hit it off so well. Carter needs a female friend she can talk to, especially one away from the SGC.

She crosses the short distance betweens us and comes over to where Daniel and I have been talking. She addresses me first. "Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to leave now." Someday, I'll get her to stop calling me sir when we're off duty. I may even start calling her Sam. She hesitates briefly. "I have a date."

"Not at all. Going out with Denny the dentist again?" I ask with a grin. Carter returns it; he took every opportunity to tease her about the man's name.

"No. His name is Scott Masters. I met him at the gym last weekend. He asked me if I wanted to go to a movie tonight and I said yes." She turns to look at Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't know about this until the day after."

"It's alright, Sam." He responds. He looks amused.

"What happened to Denny?" I ask.

Carter's smile fades a little, "It didn't work out. Turns out he had a problem with women being in the military. The whole 'a woman's place is in the home' thing, so I dumped him."

"Bastard. Good for you." I'm happy for her. She deserve better than some knuckle dragging Neanderthal like him.

"He actually said that?" Daniel asks in disbelief. "What does he think this is, the fifties?"

"I guess so." Daniel's indignation on her part makes Carter smile broadly again. It's so good to have him back again.

"Have fun, Sam." Daniel says. She hugs us both then goes to say goodbye to the others.

I call out when she gets a few feet away. "Carter!"

She turns at the sound of her name.

"You know I'm having another barbeque next month. Bring him along."

She smiles again then says goodbyes to everyone else and leaves.

* * *

"She sure has loosened up a bit wouldn't you say?" I ask as Jack and I watch Sam leave. Not all of my memory has returned yet, but I'm sure Sam hadn't dated so much, well, I don't think she dated at _all_, before I'd ascended.

"That she has. It's about time, too," Jack answered.

I can't help but notice the odd smile on my friend's face, but say nothing. I've suspected, even before my memories had started to return, that there was more to their relationship than the military aspect of it. I thought about saying something, but changed my mind. They seemed much more relaxed around each other now than before. I can only assume they've worked things out on their own and if there was something Jack wanted me to know, he'd have told me. I'm just happy to see both of my friends so happy. Besides, it's pretty obvious that Jack and Sara are involved.

Upon seeing Sara again today, I did, vaguely, remember her from the debriefing several yeas ago. I've been thinking about it since we talked earlier. I remember more of it now. I was surprised, at first that Jack had kept in touch with her. It's a good thing in my opinion. I liked Sara from the beginning. She seemed like a very nice woman. It was obvious that she still cared a great deal for Jack. Despite the fact that she had left him. I noticed how much time they'd spent with each other today. And, of course, I couldn't miss that kiss. I'm glad that Jack had included me in much of their conversation. I learned a lot about Sara today, and even a few things about Jack. I've stored those thoughts in the back of my mind to be examined later.

Overall, it has been a great day. I've reconnected with my closest friends, closing the rift that had started to form when I first returned. I even took time to play with Cassie, Tessa, and Kayla. It felt good to run around and act like a kid, for once not worrying about anything other than having a little fun. I'm sure Jack will rib me about it later, I saw him and Sara watching me, but I don't mind. Much.

"Thanks for the cake. It was nice." I say, pulling myself out of my thoughts and turning to Jack. The cake had been chocolate, my favorite. Instead of the usual flowers or balloons, it had little toy pyramids and Egyptian figures (someday I will find out how Jack got those. I know they were his doing). In blue gel, it said 'Welcome Home Daniel'. I loved it. How much my friends truly care about me has touched more than I'll ever be able to express. They feel more like family than just friends. I can tell they all feel the same towards me. It's been a long, long time since I've felt so loved.

Jack smiles and clasps me on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go grab some of those left-over salads before the others eat it all."

I look where Jack is pointing and see that the leftovers have indeed been brought back out. We walk over together and sit with our friends. It doesn't take long before the food is consumed. Sara is a wonderful cook.

After we finish eating, everyone helps to bring the empty trays into the house. Jack takes the garbage out while I make coffee and the girls go into the living room to watch some show on TV. Coffee perking, the general, Janet, Teal'c, and I go back out to the picnic table and talk while we wait for Jack. A few minutes later Jack comes out with a deck of cards and a tray full of steaming coffee cups.

Several hours later, everyone else has said his or her goodbyes and left. Teal'c left with Hammond who'll be taking him back to the base before he takes his granddaughters home.

Only I remain. I turn back to Jack. I had a good time today. Thanks again, for everything.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty safe to say we all did." Jack says, smiling. "I meant it, Danny; it's good to have you home again."

There's no need for me to say anything more as I accept my friend's outstretched hand. I smile broadly then turn and leave, truly happy for the first time in as long as I can remember. Yup, it's good to be loved.

_**THE END**_


End file.
